


Trick or Treat

by Moonlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlilith/pseuds/Moonlilith
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Trick or Treat

Today's Halloween. Eight year played trick or treat games. They took turns to knocked their friends's door since everyone had their own room.

"Harry, Trick or Treat?" Draco knocked Harry's room. The door was open. Draco came in and closed the door. He was bewildered seeing Harry in his bed, naked, with chocolate cream over his body.

"Enjoy your candy Darling." Harry whispered.

Draco growled and attacked Harry. He Licked the chocolates on Harry's body cleanly, then coated his dick with the chocolate and thrust inside Harry's twitching hole. This was the best sex ever. Best Trick or Treat ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
